Hundred Ways to Say Friendship
by SilverWings38
Summary: Drabbles, ficlets, one-shots and so-forth about friendship of all kinds.
1. Not So Alice

I've recently gotten attached to this Anime/Manga series and I've actually been writing a lot for it, I've only just now decided to post them here instead of my private blog. Give me your insight, if you see any misspells or would like to beta my one-shots, I'd be very much obliged. I'm going to start putting these up at least once a week until I hit writers blockage. So I hope you enjoy my ficlets, drabbles, one-shots and so-forth.

**Title:** Not So Alice  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Character(s):** Kaitou KID/Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamori Aoko, Hattori Heiji, Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Humor/Friendship  
**Wordcount:** 1,589  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Rights belong to Gosho Aoyama.  
**Summary: **Saguru-centric. This was, indeed, a very strange dream… Gift for a friend :3

* * *

**"Friend - a person known well to another and regarded with affectionate liking,and loyalty." **  
_** Collins English Dictionary**_

* * *

Habuka Saguru prided himself on his mind and deductive reasoning. He also liked to have control over every situation he was in, and it didn't matter if it was a murder or school day, he was in control of things around. If they weren't in his control, well, it set him slightly off balance. Which is why it didn't take him long to adapt to Kuroba Kaito's antics. They were just another thing to predict, even in their unpredictability. Kuroba's pranks were expected everyday even if he didn't know the when, the where or the how. He knew they were coming.

However, how can one be in control of a situation when one was in a dream? A dream of falling down a rabbit hole after a white clad thief who stole his pocket, exclaiming how he was late for a very important date?

Well, one Hakuba Saguru was trying to figure that out as he continued to fall. In a dream things weren't suppose to occur to you that were at all rational, but then again Saguru wasn't like most others having a dream. His logic driven mind said this had to be a dream and that he should wake up.

Why couldn't he then?

Maybe he was drugged? However he hadn't been doing anything that warranted him getting drugged. He'd fallen asleep in his Japan garden. Having just come home from school, it really wasn't him to fall asleep like that, but jetlag was something hard to fight after being in London for three months.

When he'd thought he'd awoken to someone rummaging through his pockets, he found KID's insane and annoying grin in his face, along with his gold heirloom pocket watch in the thief's silk gloved hand.

"_Mind if I borrow this? I lost mine and I'm late, late for a very important date! Come on, Tantei-san, catch me if you can~"_

Oh, he'd given chase alright. Demanding the return of his precious pocket watch; Saguru had chased the tuxedo clad thief further into his garden, until they came to one the huge trees growing there. That's where everything started to turn weird. After catching up to the running thief, Saguru had found him standing at the base of a huge hole under the tree, waiting. His cape flapping in the breeze as he stared out over the garden, since they were at the top of a small hill; you could see a good deal of the beautifully arranged traditional Japanese garden.

"KID!" He shouted. "Give me back my watch!"

Kaitou KID turned to him with that enigmatic smirk that slowly formed into an even more confusing soft smile. He tipped his top hat to the High School Brit Detective and held out his hand.

"_Come along, Tantei-san. You're wanted for a very important date. Things can't get started without you!_"

Saguru blinked at that and ran forward, for some reason he reached for the gloved hand, but as he did he found himself falling forward as the thief fell back, back into the black hole.

Saguru did not scream. Nope. It was a dignified shout of surprise. NOT a full blown scream of terror of falling to his death; because Hakuba Saguru didn't scream that high pitched.

Suddenly someone gave a warm chuckle near his left and Saguru turned to see KID with the ever easy going smile when he fell from death deifying heights. The white gloved hand was clasped around one of his own hands. When did he grab the hand?

"_Tsk, tsk Tantei-san, you should trust your friends more._" KID scolded.

Saguru didn't have time to question the friend comment. All he could think of was NOT splattering everywhere. "KID! YOUR GLIDER, USE YOUR GLIDER!" he shouted.

KID just grinned and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "_Trust me Tantei-san, just enjoy the ride._"

Saguru looked at the thief as if he was half mad, but then thought to himself, he wasn't half mad he was completely _mental. _He should have known that by now.

Saguru, with terror in his gaze, looked down and found that the ground was finally in sight. He squeezed his eyes shut and the hand he was holding, deciding not to see the ground come close before he went splat.

But, just as suddenly as he'd fallen, he'd stopped. The air wasn't rushing by anymore, and slowly Saguru cracked his eyes open and saw he was floating just above the black and white tiled flooring. Looking up he saw that KID had grabbed a root sticking out of the hole and stopped their fatal descent. KID let go of the root and they fell gently to the floor. Kaitou KID still held tight to his hand and tugged him along to the only door in the room.

"Shouldn't it be a little door? Don't I need to drink something to shrink?" Saguru asked sarcastically.

KID laughed at that. "_That's too time consuming! And everyone's waiting for the guest of honor!_"

Saguru blinked at that as he was dragged through the unlocked door and then pulled into a run by their still joined hands.

"Ah, wait! Where are we going? What do you mean by guest of honor?" Saguru asked as he stumbled to keep up.

"_You are the guest of honor Tantei-san! Everybody has been waiting for you, and you fell asleep! Tsk, tsk, Tantei-san. You were almost late. You're very lucky I offered to come and get you._" KID explained and for what seemed like an eternity they followed a black and white tiled road like the tiles back in the room. It wound every which way, making it impossible to know which direction they were going. Not that it mattered; Saguru doubted he'd recognize anything around him or where he was.

Finally, KID came to a stop and Saguru couldn't help but run into the thief's back, he stopped so suddenly. When Saguru got his bearings back, he rubbed at his nose and looked over the white shoulder to see a long table covered in a pristine white table cloth and a beautiful Victorian tea pot with matching tea cups sitting daintily on its surface. There were also blueberry scones-his favorites-and other things to nibble on. It was the perfect little tea party.

"KID… What is all this?" He had to ask.

"_You're welcome home party. We __**missed **__you Tantei-san._" The thief said kindly and then Saguru noticed people coming out of a small house just a little ways away that hadn't been there before, because he would have seen it. Aoko, Heiji, Conan, and Shinichi came out dressed for a proper tea party and walked over to sit in the chairs arranged around the table.

Saguru blinked several times and didn't notice the thief move away, or that he wasn't Kaitou KID anymore.

"_Hakuba-chan! You're here! We can finally start!_" Kaito exclaimed happily and pulled on their joined hands. Saguru seemed to be set on automatic as he allowed Kaito to pull him to the front of the table and seat him in the guest of honor chair. Saguru blinked at all the familiar faces and then watched Kaito take a seat at his left and then turned to see KID in the seat to his right.

"I… don't understand." Saguru said blankly.

Aoko glared at him, but the undertone was amused. "_We've been waiting forever for you, idiot! Friends shouldn't be apart for so long!_"

"Friends…?" Saguru asked in confusion and Kaito snickered at him.

"_Duh! What, you thought we would forget you? We're friends baka!_" he teased and poofed a scone on his plate.

KID caught his attention with his unusually gentle smile. "_You think you're alone, Tantei-san. Quite the contrary, we've been here all along. Waiting with baited breath for our closest friend's return._"

"_That's a little dramatic, KID-san." _Shinichi pointed out and sipped his tea, when he noticed Saguru's stare, he smiled and his eyes danced with amusement at his fellow detective's clueless look.

"_Yeah, I have betta things ta do than wait 'round for th' conceited aho._" Heiji added as he devoured a blueberry scone, only to be elbowed by Conan. The too smart to be a normal seven-year-old looked up at him with a sugary sweet smile. "_WE MISSED YOU SAGURU-NIICHAN!"_ the child exclaimed happily.

KID stood half-way from his seat and politely cleared his throat into a gloved fist. "_Now that our guest of honor has finally arrived, thanks to me, let the party begin!_"

Everyone laughed excitedly and lifted their tea cups in cheer.

"_WELCOME HOME SAGURU-CHAN!_" they all exclaimed happily.

"_Saguru!_"

"_Saguru!_"

"Saguru!"

Saguru groan as he was shaken awake disappointed because he was just about to bite his delicious looking blueberry scone with just the right bit of sugar for his taste. Slowly he looked up to see Aoko, the real Aoko, standing over him with Kaito behind her looking annoyed.

"… Huh?"

"You left you too quickly! The class had a huge party planned and everything!" Aoko whined, looking irate. "Kaito and I came to get you. Get up sleepy head!" she demanded.

Saguru blinked slowly and got up with some help from Kaito.

Aoko smiled and took his hand. "Come on!"

Saguru blinked again looked down to see Kaito grab his other hand then looked up at the magician's face that held a grin. "You heard her, come on!"

With that the two pulled him along, making Saguru feel a strange sense of déjà vu.

That was, indeed, a very strange dream.

_END~_

* * *

_And so I start out with a Saguru centric onesy. He's not my favorite character, far from it actually. However my friend just got the job she's been praying for and she deserved a little something of her absolute favorite guy and it doesn't hurt to sharpen my skills on a character I'm not familiar with. If he was out of character at all, I apologize, I'm still learning how to write these characters._


	2. Walls to Your Reality

**Title:** Walls to Your Reality

**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Case Closed

**Character(s): **Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi, Mouri Ran

**Rating: **K

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Wordcount: **401

**Summary: **Imagine a place you could always escape to…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Rights belong to Gosho Aoyama.

**A/N Warnings:** This is inspired by Welcome to Mystery by Plain White T's. When I wrote this I had no idea what would come of it, only that I would twist it to be a friendship fic, I didn't even know what characters would be used. I just wrote.

* * *

"**Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."**

**

* * *

**

Imagine a place you could always escape to. That's what I like to do in situations like these. When nothing seems to be fitting into the reality I'm so used to. But then again the reality that I was comfortable with has taken a back seat nowadays. To the true reality and gravity of it, the one no one likes to acknowledge most of the time because it truly is not the norm for most normal people. But apparently for a lot it's an average everyday occurrence that I am the only one having a hard time wrapping my mind around.

After everything that I've been through, you'd think those in this new reality would go easy on me. However that does not seem to be the case as of late.

I watch as new people join me in this surreal place, some knowing what they're getting into, others as lost as I. I see the looks on their faces, like Kaitou KID has just pulled the rug out from under them. Figurative or literal. That's the same look I had when I found out about this twisted place.

Though, I do have to give some credit where credit is due. The people here are not all bad, they help you the best they can. They've been there so long that they forget that for some it seems rather inane is all.

However there are just some days when I escape into my shelter, and hide away from this awful place. I feel like everything is crashing down upon me and I only want to be left alone.

Then when I think I'd like to stay there and never come out again, a gentle voice calls out to me and I look up to the warmth of her kindness. I remember why I'm in this reality, why I fight so hard to stay right side up in this upside down universe. Because I want to get back to her, I want to be her Shinichi. Even if I can never forget the truth, and never truly leave it, I would at least be able to hold her hand to keep me grounded to the norm and keep me sane.

As it is, I'll be her Conan and allow her to keep me grounded to the edge of sanity and, when I fall, take her hand for a little while as Shinichi.

* * *

_A/N... Wow this makes no sense. Well I suppose some but its not something I usually write. Well I hope you enjoy anyways. Oh and **alisilynpage **thank you for the offer I may take you up on that. This was a little short for a beta and finals are killing me, so it may be a while._


	3. Musings

**Title:** Musings

**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed

**Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Hattori Heiji

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Wordcount:** 445

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

**Summary:** Heiji is in Tokyo to hang out with Shinichi, and as always helping out Shinichi on a small case. However, it just doesn't feel right...

**A/N Warnings: **Heh, had this on my computer for a bit and I'm bored so might as well post it. Rated for Shinichi's mouth.

* * *

**"A friend is like an Oreo,**  
**it's not always that great,**  
**but it always gets better!"**  
**~ Erin Westbrook**

**

* * *

**

Hattori Heiji wasn't called the Great Detective of the West for nothing. He was a very intelligent young man, which he prided himself on quite a bit. He was a straight A student-on the Honor Roll every time-and he could crack any case brought his way. That wasn't gloating either, he was just that good. Especially with his best friend and practically brother, Kudo Shinichi, around then nothing escaped either of them.

However, something just didn't feel right about this case. No, no, not the case, Heiji corrected himself. He'd been feeling this way ever since Shinichi had gotten his body back. It was a weird feeling, like something was missing. Whenever the two hung out Heiji would get this feeling, though he would shake it off as nothing. But when this feeling distracted him from a case, something was definitely wrong and it needed to be fixed immediately.

"Hattori!" Kudo called, making Heiji blink and come out of his musing. He quickly walked over to his friendly rival's side, who had his hands in his pockets and a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I figure it out, how about you? Do you see it yet?" Shinichi asked with a grin.

Heiji frowned as he looked at what evidence Shinichi had found. Yeah, this did piece the puzzle together nicely, and made perfect sense for the case. However...

"It doesn't feel right..." He muttered as he stared at the ground in serious thought.

Shinichi blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? Don't you see how she murdered him? How can it not feel right?"

"Huh? No, no. Yer spot on Kudo-kun! It's somethin' else that's botherin' me..." Heiji replied and rubbed his chin.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, thinking it was another Kazuha thing and decided to leave it alone for the time being and crouched down with a handkerchief to pick up the bit of evidence.

That's when it hit Heiji like a brick. That's what was missing!

While Shinichi was looking over the piece of a broken bloody pen, a hand landed on his head making him jump slightly and look up at Heiji's grinning face with a confused expression.

"Hattori-kun?"

"I know what's missin'! My squirt! It's more fun when yer carryin' size." Heiji explained with a laugh and rubbed Shinichi's head playfully.

"Ack! Hattori-kun, dammnit stop it!" Shinichi growled, dropped the broken pen and tackled his friend. "And don't call me squirt!"

Heiji laughed. "Ya'll always be 'squirt' ta me!"

And so what should have been a twenty-minute case, ended up a forty-five minute case to calm both boys down. Also to stop Shinichi from strangling the laughing Detective of the West.

_~END

* * *

A/N... I did this a while ago. I like how it came out, and I think they're in character._


	4. Sapphires and Friends

**Title:** Sapphires and Friends

**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Case Closed

**Character(s): **Kaitou KID, Kudo Shinichi, Jii-san, Mouri Ran

**Rating: **K+

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Wordcount: **1,755

**Summary: **It was either the Sapphire or the critic. Sometimes it doesn't pay to be a gentleman.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Rights belong to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else.**

**- Len Wein

* * *

**

Kaitou KID grinned as he hopped and skipped up the steps, his Taskforce far behind him thanks to a box of rubber ducks, a plunger, and trip wire. He had to snicker at his brilliance; it was a something no one could have pulled off but the KID himself. He wasn't sure if anyone would _want _to recreate the prank. Perhaps when they were making a museum all about him and his heist for the masses…

"_KID!_"

Kaitou KID looked over his shoulder and grinned. Of course Tantei-kun would make it past the trip wires. Only his three favorite critics could ever hope of being that good. However this heist was just Shinichi and himself. Tantei-san and Tantei-han were unable to attend sadly.

The door creaked when Kaitou pushed it open and he twirled around to have his back to the railing, so as not to get hit by flying objects or tranquilizer darts. He smirked and with the flick of a wrist brought out the grand prize. A perfectly cut sapphire stone: The _Ocean's Tear_. Unfortunately the full moon was covered by clouds. So holding the precious gem under its light would have to wait until later.

The door creaked open again, catching KID's attention. He grinned at Shinichi and made a show of the gemstone disappearing into thin air. Oh how he loved to see Tantei-kun twitch like that.

"Good evening, Tantei-kun. I hope you've enjoyed the show tonight." He started conversationally.

Shinichi smirked. "I never knew anyone could make rubber ducks a dangerous weapon until tonight. I'll have to remember that incase it comes up in any cases." He bantered, making Kaitou KID feel gitty, he loved their banter time.

KID bowed slightly. "Always here to please my audience, Tantei-kun, and it makes me all warm inside when I can even impress my critics." He teased.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and walked slowly to Kaitou's left, trying to get him away from the railing.

"Ah, ah!" KID spoke up and jumped up onto the railing. "Not to close my dear Tantei-kun."

Shinichi frowned and stopped. He turn towards the thief and brought his hands from his pocket.

Kaitou KID smirked and pulled on the brim of his hat as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his card gun, pointing it at Shinichi and firing. No need for Tantei-kun to get his watch darts out; it wasn't time for KID's bedtime just yet.

Shinichi dodged the shots, though KID would only shoot what he knew Tantei-kun could dodge, and was backing up to another part of the railing. _Left dodge, right dodge, duck, roll right, dodge left._

"You dance divinely, Tantei-kun." He praised and took a shot at Shinichi's feet, making the detective jump with a yelp.

And that was the mistake of the evening.

Shinichi jumped, and still being crouched was near the railing, which he hit his head on, hard. He swayed slightly as he tried to stand and only succeeded in making himself go over the railing.

The thief was over the railing in seconds. Tantei-kun didn't have a parachute this time, the thief thought and reached out to the Detective of the East. He was out cold however and Kaitou KID had to scoop his fellow teen into his arms before opening his glider. Unfortunately for them both, this was his show glider, which wasn't made for rescue missions.

Fortunately though Jii-san was in one of the helicopters hovering nearby, so with a little fancy gliding he had them both in the helicopter.

"Kaitou-san?" Jii-san questioned.

Kaitou gave an apologetic smile. "Just a little accident. Tantei-kun hit his head pretty hard." He explained as he laid the other teen on the floor of the helicopter. He checked Shinichi's head and found only a slight bump: Nothing serious thankfully.

Just to be sure however he quickly wrapped the detective's head in gauze and brought out an emergency ice pack. Good thing too, it seemed, because Shinichi was waking up!

Shinichi stirred slowly at first, everything feeling foggy as he tried to remember where he was and why his head hurt so damnably bad. Fortunately, if you wanted to see it that way, everything came back in a rush when a familiar voice asked smugly, "How is the bump Tantei-kun?"

The memories flowed back. Running after KID, trying to shoot him but failing miserably and then hitting his head. He'd tried to stand to get his bearings back but then…

With a gasp Shinichi shot up and immediately regretted doing so because his head _hurt_. With a groan he held his head in his hands, noting the bandage there though no it wasn't warm and wet so he wasn't bleeding and deemed it a precautionary measure just in case. He jumped only slightly when something cold was pressed to the growing throbbing knot on the back of his head. He moved his left hand to take it as he let the other drop.

Shinichi looked around and didn't have to guess he was in a helicopter. It was probably the Kaitou Kid's chopper. The one flying was most likely his assistant as well, but the Detective decided not to peek, call it a thank you for KID saving his life, although…

"What the hell was that back there? Couldn't wait for me to stand back up?" he growled irritably.

Kaitou KID's poker face grimaced slightly because he smirked. "You should have been a bit faster. Losing you touch oh great Heisei Holmes?" he teased, though he did feel bad.

He felt much less guilty when the ice pack hit him in the face. His surprised expression must have been particularly hilarious because Shinichi chuckled. Or perhaps it was the start of a concussion making him act funny. Either way he felt a great deal less helpful now.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth'?" Kaitou KID retorted and placed the ice pack back on Shinichi's head and letting go as Shinichi took it back.

"I don't lose my touch. And besides, didn't you have a saying 'No one gets hurt at your heist'?" the detective bit back.

Kaitou KID winced then, that was a little below the belt. However his critic was right, he hadn't been at all careful and it almost cost Shinichi his life.

Shinichi sighed at the dismal look on Kaitou KID's face and looked around as if anything besides his greatest rival's face was more interesting. "It doesn't matter anyways, I should have ducked instead of rolled, and that was stupid on my part. So can you drop me off at my place or perhaps that would be too suspicious."

KID blinked. Shinichi was letting him off the hook? Well, that was an interesting turn of events. With a maniac grin he stood whispered to Jii-san. Jii-san nodded and turned the chopper towards the Tokyo Park.

Shinichi watched with narrowed eyes. That grin never spelled well for anyone, that was the grin that had you making sure you weren't sitting in super glue or would have Nakamori-keibu checking his person, guns, and ceiling above his head and in that order.

"What are you planning?"

Kaitou turned to him and smirked. "Nothing too dangerous, Tantei-kun." He answered and pulled the helicopter door open.

Shinichi shielded his eyes from the onslaught of high pressured wind and yelped only slightly when he was pulled to his feet.

"Like you said Tantei-kun, it would be too suspicious to drop you off at your home." KID explained vaguely and hooked a cable to his belt and wrapped an arm around Shinichi's waist.

Shinichi was very proud of himself for keeping his lunch and girlish scream down. Solid ground never looked better.

"Aw, you're no fun Tantei-kun." KID teased and waved to the chopper. The cable was retracted and the helicopter flew away.

Shinichi blinked at the turn of events and looked at KID, who was now dressed like Ran.

"… What the-"

"Shinichi!" _Ran_ huffed and grabbed his arm. "You run off for one of Kaitiou KID's heist again when we're on a date, I'll make sure to leave a bigger bruise on your head!"

Shinichi blushed despite himself. A date? How did KID know he and Ran were dating?

"KID-san, stop that. It's creeping me out."

A very KID smile appeared on the Ran's face as he took Shinichi's arm and curled his own around it. With a tug he had Shinichi walking.

"I can make it from here." Shinichi protested.

"Nonsense Tantei-kun, you're injured and it was at one of my heists. I must see this through."

Shinichi sighed and allowed himself to be pulled along. Soon they would be coming upon his house and he'd be able to get back to his semi normal life and-

"My house is the opposite direction!"

KID grinned. "You have a concussion. I'm taking you to the real Mouri-san so she can watch over you."

Shinichi groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this one.

* * *

Ran yawned as she put on her slippers. Someone was knocking at the door and at two in the morning no less!

"Hai." She called to the door before opening it only to see Shinichi and… herself?

The other Ran smiled. "Hello Mouri-san! Sorry to wake you up but Tantei-kun has a slight concussion and I was hoping you could watch him for me, as I need to get back to my own home."

Ran blinked. "… Kaitou KID?"

The other Ran smiled and helped Shinichi into the house. "I like her Tantei-kun, treat her to dinner when you're feeling better."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Goodbye KID."

The other Ran said goodbye and trotted down the steps, disappearing into the shadows.

The real Ran blinked a few more times as Shinichi took off his shoes and put on the slippers he had at the Mouri residence and walked inside.

"… Shinichi, do I want to know?"

"Not really, just a friend helping another friend." Shinichi answered and sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"You have weird friends." Ran concluded.

Shinichi smirked and pulled out a beautiful sapphire from his pocket. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Kaito yawned as he put his hat and monocle away. He took a seat and reached into one of his many pockets.

He blinked and searched his other pockets, but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"… He pick-pocketed me!" Kaito groaned. Sometimes it didn't pay to be a gentleman.

~_END

* * *

_

_A/N Wheeee, this took waaay to long. Hope I kept everybody in character!  
_


	5. Mentorshipping

**Title:** Mentor  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Characters:** Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji, Detective Boys  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Friendship/Humor  
**Wordcount:** 670  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.  
**Summary:**Heiji can't help but laugh at Shinichi and his unwilling but not-so-much-of-a-choice mentor-ship.

* * *

Heiji loved visiting his best friend and practically brother, Kudo Shinichi. Life was never boring when you were in the company of Kudo-kun. Whether it was a case of some sort, taunting him about neechan or just being able to do guy stuff with someone at his own level.

However, the teasing bit was definitely a fun part of the deal. And since Shinichi had seen fit to taunt Heiji about Kazuha. Now he could have mentioned neechan to get him back. Shinichi always got tongue tied about Ran. But something just a little more funny and blackmail material had just popped up. Their names were Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Kojima Genta. Also known as the Detective Boys.

Or also known as 'a pain in Shinichi's ass'.

The two detectives were on their way to grab something to eat at a cafe Shinichi said had the best Shoga Gohan (Ginger Rice) in the city and Heiji was getting into a foul mood because of Shinichi's jibes about Kazuha and how '_She seemed to look really pretty today don't you agree Hattori-kun?_' and '_What's the matter Hattori-kun? Your face went red!_' Before Hattori could throttle him and bring up Ran and how extremely hot she looked and had Kudo seen how nice the short skirt looked on her, a scream came from in the park and they both stopped their chatter and ran towards the cry.

Of course a murder would save Kudo from getting beat within an inch of his life. However Heiji let it go almost immediately to help Shinichi with the case. This was their element, their stomping grounds. Nothing could deter either of them from finding the truth.

Except maybe, some eager kids.

Honestly, Heiji didn't know where they came from. But here they were, following Shinichi around. Begging him to let them help. Because he _always_took all the credit for cases, even as Conan. As he heard Genta put it.

Shinichi looked ready to burst. He'd turned quickly on his heels to look down at the three and tell them to shut up and get out of there. When Ayumi gave him the big eyes.

Now most don't know this, and Hattori had only found out thanks to neechan, but Kudo Shinichi had a huge soft spot for children and small animals. When they gave him the big eyes and those big eyes got watery and pleading, Shinichi couldn't find it in himself to say no. It was his biggest weakness.

So Heiji watched as the children obediently followed Shinichi around quietly. '_Because if I hear one peep I'm sending you three home!_' Kudo had warned, and decided this was the funniest sight he had ever seen in his life of knowing Kudo Shinichi. Shinichi looking every bit the confident detective he was. One hand in his pocket, the other on his chin in deep thought. And then the three kids mirroring his every move and looking around at the things their mentor was.

Because that was what Shinichi was: The mentor. He was training these kids to become future detectives. Whether he wanted to or not. And from the looks of it, he really didn't.

So with a grin, Heiji slowly took out his camera and snapped photos for blackmail later of Shinichi and the kids walking around, looking at evidence and so forth.

"Hattori are you just going to stand there all day or are you-Hey! What are you doing with that camera! Are taking pictures of us? _Hattori stop it_!"

"No way, Squirt," that was Kudo's nickname when Heiji wanted to especially annoy him, "This is pure gold. Pure blackmail gold!"

"_Heiji!_" Kudo exclaimed angrily. Oh boy, he's using his name. Heiji was so scared now.

However, when three shoes hit his shins and knees, it wasn't so funny anymore.

"_Kuso! Kudo call them off!_"

Shinichi smirked as he watched the Detective Boys attack Heiji and took out his own camera. "No way Hattori-kun. This is pure gold. Pure blackmail gold!"

_Fin~_

* * *

_Sorry for the long hiatus. Being a Senior is stressful, yes? Yes! Anyways, no quotes for this one because quotes are hard to find .  
Hey! If you like Young Justice or DC anything, I may be writing some for that fandom too. I've been into DC since I was a tyke, and Young Justice brings opportunity to write about my favorite character: Robin! Hopefully I can get some inspiration.  
_


End file.
